


Decorations

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet would like to know what's going on.





	1. Decorations?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet would like to know what's going on.


	2. Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is wondering where they got them.


	3. Leaving now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet has already had enough of Halloween.


	4. AAAUGH!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus hears Ratchet scream.


	5. No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet does not want Halloween stuff in his medical bay.


	6. Trick you! Trick me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween tricks are going to start early!


End file.
